


Visiting Uncle Remus

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Uncle Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Catching site of the small figure on his doorstep Remus smiled a broader smile than he had done in weeks, months even.

'Harry!' he exclaimed, his voice filled with utter utter delight.

Any visitor was a blessing in the lonely life of Remus Lupin, but Harry Potter, of all people, was a particular blessing. Somehow, Harry was almost a son to Remus. Somehow, ever since that year he'd taught Harry at Hogwarts they'd been close and despite everything with Sirius, Harry kept in touch. Harry visited.

'Harry!' Remus cried again and shook his head in wonder. 'Harry.'

'Er, Uncle Remus...' Harry looked pointedly up and down his uncle's body, which was completely naked.

'Oh shit, sorry Harry, just changed and was about to get in the, the, shit, shit, sorry.'

Harry laughed as he followed Remus inside, some things never changed. Okay transforming from wolf back to man left a person a little disorientated but Remus sometimes seemed to use his monthly metamorphosis as an excuse to act even more eccentric an absent minded than usual. 'Just changed' indeed - the last full moon had been days ago. Remus had probably been wandering around undressed ever since.

Not that Remus was an exhibitionist. Not really. There was nothing sexual in it. In fact he was almost asexual these days. Remus just liked, well, he liked people to think he was slightly strange.

\-----

Harry carried the tray of tea into the bathroom, kicking open the door.

Remus looked up from where he was soaping himself and smiled as Harry perched himself on the lavatory.

'Gods, Harry, it's so good to see you.'

'You too Uncle Remus.' When did 'Professor Lupin' become 'Uncle Remus'? Harry couldn't remember.

'Been up to much lately?'

'The usual.' Harry smiled. He was bracing himself, he knew what was coming. Of course he was going to ask. He always did. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. BOOM.

'How's Sirius?'

'Very happy.'

He felt the catch in Remus' throat. Then - out of nowhere - Remus said 'It is quite hard to resist you know, when someone becomes an Animagus for you as an opening gambit.'

'What.' Harry frowned. He was used to Remus saying off the wall things when the conversation turned, as it always did, to Sirius, but this was a leap, even by his standards.

'But it wasn't just Sirius who did that was it? My dad and wormtail too...'

'Sirius did it first. The others, well, they were always so competitive.... And he had to be a dog and he made it quite plain he was doing it so he could fuck a werewolf. So **considerate**.' He said the last word with delicate malice.

Harry sighed, he knew that all he could do was listen, let him get it off his chest.

'He pursued me; he pursued me and pursued me until he got me into bed. I didn't realise what it would mean to let him, to let him be the first and by the time I realised about the whole mating for life thing it was too late. I didn't care right then of course. I was in love. **We** , we were in love.

'Except he never loved **me** , he loved the fact he was sleeping with a werewolf.'

Harry knew this wasn't true. He heard Sirius' voice in his head from a drunken conversation a few years ago.

\-----

'Remus, for all his sweet innocence, and his angelic smiles, and poor put upon demeanor, and all that that-fucking-bastard-Sirius-Black-has-destroyed-my-happiness-forever stuff he likes to play, is without doubt the most self centred, arrogant, snobbish little creatures I have ever met in my life.'

When Sirius had said this he had almost been blinking back tears.

'And do you know what really hurts? The knife that twists everyday. **He** rejected **me** and yet he's the fucking victim. How does that work, huh? It's always poor little Remus - Sirius couldn't forgive him for thinking he was guilty in Azkaban. Well it's not damn true.

'I forgave him. I forgave everyone else didn't I? I had to.

' **Everyone** thought I was guilty.

'I thought of him everyday I was in there. I ached to be back with him and then he turned away from me. **He** doesn't want **me**.'

He jabbed a finger into his chest.

'He isn't bound to me. This me. He wants the me that never went to Azkaban. The person he's bound to isn't here anymore. And I can't give him that person anymore than I can give him the moon on a stick.'

Sirius had chuckled then, sort of drunken sad chuckle. 'He he, Moony wants the moon on a stick.'

\-----

Remus looked at Harry. Harry wondered if the intuitive wolf could read his thoughts. 'I'll never lose some things,' he said, 'like the leap when he walks into the room or the ache when he goes away, but I can't live with him anymore. I'm a fucking werewolf Harry. I have enough blood and death in my life.

'But you're an animal,' said Harry, before adding softly, 'I didn't mean that like it sounds.'

'No Harry, you're right, I am an animal.'

'You've made him hate himself.'

Remus didn't respond to this. Instead he said, 'He love it if I bit him. That's all he ever really wanted.'

They both sipped their tea in silence for long minutes. The only sound the soft clunk of china against enamel.

'It's gone cold.'

'The tea?'

'No, the bath.'


End file.
